An inspection of a laminated board having a plurality of wiring layers is performed. For example, a printed wiring board is inspected in a state in which the printed wiring board is heated to a temperature near the rated temperature of the base material.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-292474.